


Jour 2 - Secrets/Révélations

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Deuxième jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 2: (Souvenirs et/ou) Secrets-révélations





	Jour 2 - Secrets/Révélations

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 2: (Souvenirs et/ou) Secrets-révélations

— Prêt ?

Zoro acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

— Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, insista Sanji.

— C'est valable aussi pour toi, remarqua Zoro.

— Je suis prêt.

— Alors vas-y.

Sanji le regarda une dernière fois pour être sûr, puis appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il le posa ensuite rapidement face contre la couette comme s'il avait peur qu'il le morde. Désormais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La photo qu'il venait de poster sur Instagram dévoilait leur relation au monde entier. Ou du moins à ses abonnés. Mais comme il en avait beaucoup, l'information ferait traînée de poudre. Ils s'y attendaient, et Sanji lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner pour son prochain tapis rouge. Zoro était prêt à montrer au monde entier qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Personne ne le connaissait, et sa vie de citoyen ordinaire allait certainement changer drastiquement d'ici quelques heures. C'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on était tombé amoureux d'un acteur devenu célèbre. Mais il serait prêt à tout pour lui.

La nécessité de se cacher était devenue pesante ces derniers temps. L'information avait failli filtrer plusieurs fois. Ils voulaient que cette révélation leur appartienne. Ils ne voulaient pas que ce qui était le plus important dans leur vie soit divulgué au public par un journaliste quelconque. Ils voulaient le faire en leurs propres termes. Et c'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire.     

Après quelques minutes, Sanji reprit son téléphone. Zoro regarda par-dessus son épaule, curieux de voir les réactions de ses fans. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de commentaires, et la plupart était positifs. Certains fans étaient extatiques, d'autres heureux pour Sanji, mais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été la ou le chanceux.

Même après toutes ces années, ça dépassait encore Zoro de voir à quel point son homme était aimé et son travail reconnu. Il avait assisté à sa montée vers le succès et il ne pouvait être plus fier de lui.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard plein d'attente et d'excitation. Tout allait changer maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le premier de ces changements aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours, lorsqu'il donnerait à Sanji la petite boîte en velours noir cachée au plus profond de la commode.   


End file.
